1. Related Applications
The present non-provisional patent application is based upon Provisional Applications No. 61/484,629 filed May 10, 2011 and No. 61/484,666 filed May 10, 2011, the subject matter of which applications is incorporated herein by reference.
2. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a container opening system and more particularly pertains to grasping and twisting an interiorly threaded cap from a bottle with an externally threaded opening in a safe, efficient, convenient and economical manner.